The War of The Fairies
by AgentBubbles
Summary: Glissandra is born with the bad fairies instead of the good. Will she survive? Who will win the war of the fairies?
1. Prologue

Prologue

If you have ever seen the movie of tinker bell, you know that when a baby laughs a fairy is born and the wind sweeps that fairy's magic to pixie hollow. When a baby cries however, a bad fairy is born whose destiny is to rip the world apart, or destroy the good fairy's work. The fairies didn't know about each other until a cold and very windy night.


	2. Chapter One Glissandra Arrives

Chapter One: Glissandra arrives

Hem was sewing like crazy on this beautiful pink cherry dress for her over priced shop. Hem was a self- tax collector a group of fairies who use their talent to get money only for themselves. Her dress should only be 500 star coins, but why not 1050? It was so beautiful, Hem thought.

The wind blew hard outside and Hem's blue shop and Hem could see that out the window. Hem realized, "A new fairy is coming! Yeah!"

Hem rushed to the huge tree with hard gray leaves in the middle of gray land plaza, the bad fairies land.

Everyone was rushing there to see which group got a new addition to their team.

The choices or talents were thunderstorms and cloud fairies, avalanches and snowstorm fairies, flood and mudslide fairies, tornado fairies and fast flying fairies also known as wind fairies, and a group called the self- tax collectors.

Thunderstorm and cloud fairies are mostly strong boys and quick girls. All cloud fairies have tempers and easily take control. Most boys' cause thunder while girls gather electricity to make lightning.

Avalanches and snowstorm fairies love cold and take over at winter time. They play and hate being serious. Flood fairies cause rain and snow fairies usually just freeze it and make it soft. Snowstorm fairies also have the power to make hail, free ice. They tend to sometimes pound the ground with it when they are sad or angry.

Flood and mudslide fairies work together and are very dirty. They are horrible when it comes to plants because they care more about how much water they have then anything else. Drought fairies and flood fairies usually work together, but they hate each other.

Tornado and fast flying fairies are very rare and tell stories of a place called pixie hollow where there are fairies such as dust fairies, animal fairies, water fairies, light fairies, flower fairies, wind (fast flying) fairies, tinker fairies, messenger (page) fairies, snow fairies, and many others because that's where their descendents come from. Nobody believes them though.

The self- tax collectors use their talent to make money and only care about themselves. They steal money and often cause humans to lose money, because they want it.

Every fairy expected to hear crying, what happens when a fairy is born to what they know. Instead laughing filled the air and fast flying fairies were collecting money from bets they made that good fairies are alive.

"This might be a mistake!"Queen Nyla shouted angrily.

Queen Nyla was by far the prettiest, with gray wings bursting with colors on the swirls. She was wearing the rainbow strapless dress Hem had made her. Her blond hair framed her face with bangs slashing down on her forehead.

A sparkle and blur appeared why the fairy was forming. Usually a cloud forms as a fairy is born.

Queen Nyla was more furious by the second. Nyla was trying to control it, but it was erupting out of her face and she had red cheeks.

As the fairies saw this new fairy they doubted who was the prettiest.

Queen Nyla named this new fairy Glissandra.

Glissandra was so very pretty with golden hair that went down to her waistline making her turquoise eyes shine in the moonlight at this late hour. She appeared in a white dress no straps and everyone's jaws were dropped on the floor. Hem's dresses were obviously more talented than those.

Queen Nyla made mushrooms appear with a symbol for each group. First, Glissandra placed her soft small fingers on the tornado and it broke down. The mushroom table turned black.

Next, Glissandra touched the snowflake and it melted. The table turned black.

Then, as Glissandra headed toward the next table the sound of crying filled everyone's ears. A puff of clouds appeared and a fairy with gray blue eyes and brown braided hair was now the newest. Queen Nyla named her Lori.

Again, the sound of crying filled everyone's ears and a puff of clouds and smoke appeared along with a new fairy. She had reddish brown hair and lavender purple eyes. Queen Nyla declared her as Lavender.

Then, Glissandra touched the dollar bill and it slowly faded away and she predicted the table would turn black. The little mushroom table did. Only two options left. The thunderstorms or the flood talents would be hers. Glissandra preferred something else but that wasn't her talent and you can't change your talent.

Glissandra touched the water and mud and it slowly shriveled up and disappeared as the table turned black.

The thunderstorm fairies broke out to dance as Queen Nyla scolded them. The thunderstorm fairies liked their victory dances.

Glissandra was so very nervous it took her a while to step over to the last table. Her little gentle tan finger placed itself upon the cloud and a huge sunshine came out. Then a bid rainbow appeared. The storm fairies didn't want her now.

"She's…a…light…fairy!" Hem shuttered hesitantly.

Queen Nyla declared bidding for this fairy. She was a good fairy, but still worth nothing. The bid went to 1000 star coins before Hem bid 2000. Soon the fairy Glissandra was Hem's new slave.

Lori's ceremony began and as soon as she touched anything it would break. Some fairies saw that as good and some saw this as bad. Soon all the tables were black but Queen Nyla didn't declare the bidding. She told Lori to point her finger at the ground and move it up.

Lori followed orders as all the fairies mouths were looking at this crack in the ground. Lori was an earthquake fairy. Lori clapped and they ground and tables repaired themselves.

Lavender soon was on her last table watching it explode, erupt or burst in to flames like the previous.

Queen Nyla told Lavender to point her finger at the ground and quickly move it up.

Lavender followed commands and a volcano formed and started erupting lava. Queen Nyla told Lavender to touch it. She did and the lava just faded into her skin and made her laugh, and relax.

Hem was amazed that they were finding so many new talents at the same time.

Hem took Glissandra back to her house which was also her shop. As Glissandra and Hem went there Hem nicknamed Glissandra Sandra.

Sandra wasn't paying attention. She wanted revenge on Queen Nyla because light fairies are useful and they are not a fairy slave.


	3. Chapter 2 Glissandra's Life

Chapter Two

Ten years later

Sandra yanked down on her golden hair with her hair brush. Sandra got into a light blue dress that Hem had made for her, ugly. Hem had taught her how to make dresses but she always sold the pretty ones which were usually Sandra's creations.

"GLISSANDRA!" Hem shouted through the shop to Glissandra's small torn down room.

"Coming!" Glissandra replied as she hoped into dark blue fairy slippers and soon started work.

Hem made a dress using Glissandra as her model. It was made for Glissandra because it looked perfect on her, it was made on her. All the dresses were mad for her but she only owned the ugly failing dresses that Hem didn't want any more.

Hem placed the closed sign on the shop door and Glissandra placed the new dress that was perfect for her on the rack.

Hem was teaching Sandra how to put light into dresses. Hem knew that if she could Hem would be one of the richest popular not to mention successful dress makers in gray land plaza. Hem needed to have a big rush with people coming in and taking all her stuff. Hem needed to beat Raisa, the number one dress maker. She had beautiful pink dresses that had flowers blooming in all the dresses. Hem made dresses that were calming and blue usually. Maybe she should shake things up a bit.

Sandra gathered light coming through the window and formed it into a perfect circle. Taking about 10 steps back from a miserable dress she threw it toward the dress. As the light touched the dress, the dress became artwork. The old worn down blue fabric was turning to shimmery pink and was blossoming flowers at the place where the straps and dress intersected. The dress was now perfect.

Hem was amazed and knew she had struck the gold mine! Hem kept commanding Glissandra to do it dress after dress. Hem wanted to be the best very badly and she really wanted to beat Raisa.

Sandra made vile bright yellow dresses turn to maroon gleaming dresses. Sandra made the most pretty designs patterns with all sorts of colors like sepia, wild strawberry, turquoise, sky blue, and many more crazy colorful glamorous works of art. Hem couldn't stop clapping and thinking about how Raisa couldn't beat this.

As Sandra was working, Hem started making posters advertising the new colorful vivid designs. Sandra used propaganda but a little lie couldn't hurt a fairy.

Soon the posters were up, the sign was now saying open, and fairies were rushing in taking lots of dresses not even checking the price tag. Hem was collecting money as Sandra worked on more dresses to sell. Fairies fluttered around in ordered chaos grabbing and calling dresses as they saw new ones and old dresses now appearing better than before.

Glissandra was collecting millions of star coins by the minute. Obviously, since Glissandra did nothing she got nothing. Plus she was a slave and slaves don't get paid to do work.

Sandra went out to the fabric store and got some old torn fabric that was free. Outside the shop, she got light in her hands and smoothed it on to her new fabric. She kept some fabric in her pocket for herself.

Hem looked at the fabrics in her hand and told her to collect the money while Hem got to work with this new fabric.

"How much was this nice thing?" Hem asked curiously to Glissandra.

"These fabrics were free." Sandra replied

"These?"

"Yep!" Sandra answered.

Sandra collected money and secretly took 500 star coins. The rush was over, so Sandra went back to her room.

Sandra got out the fabric, star coins, and gathered some light through the window. She shaped the light into small buttons small circular buttons. She cut the fabric, and sewed it. Sandra added the buttons down the back.

Sandra tried on her dress and knew it was perfect for her as she tried it on.

Sandra's dress was sparkly turquoise fabric and was one fourth away from her waist. Pretty buttons made of light went down her back. The dress was strapless and went with her dark blue sandals.

Sandra fluttered into town and everyone was looking at her spectacular new outfit. Everyone was looking at her outfit, everyone really wanted one. Some even headed over to Hem's shop.

Tizzy Wing told Sandra, "Girl, I got to get myself a dress like that."

Tizzy Wing was a nice fast flying fairy that always could make Sandra smile. Tizzy Wing always could tell that Hem didn't make everything she thought she did.

Ava was playing with snowflakes by the fountain. Miley and Flow were starting to get annoyed on the bench by the fountain.

Miley a flood fairy made water burst out of the fountain only on Ava and it tackled Ava with rushing cold water. Ava pounded Miley and Flow with an avalanche of snow.

"Stop it!" Glissandra yelled.

Flow then twirled her finger in a tornado motion why a mudslide tornado headed toward Glissandra along with water and snow. Glissandra made a beam of light and melted it right before her face. Ava was getting angry.

Sandra screamed stop in Ava's face because she wanted it to stop right this instant. Ava said sneakily, "Give me your dress then."

"No!"

Yes!"

Neither Ava nor Sandra was giving up.

Ava made snow clouds appear and her beautiful work of art appeared on Ava's body as she looked down at her new dress. She hated it comparing it to her other dress.

Sandra's feelings were crushed and she felt that nothing in her life was fair.

Then Ava told Sandra this, "You're a slave. What are you going to do to stop me?"

Sandra had had enough of everything. Sandra was going to warn the good fairies.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dress

Chapter Three: The Dress

Glissandra put some blankets, clothing and a few cans of coke- fairy –cola in her bag. She also placed her cute bear, Protector, in her bag.

Protector was a small pocket sized bear who Glissandra loved. Glissandra had made the dark brown bear little outfits. He had fake wings and it was almost like a unicorn stuffed animal to humans because they can't prove they exist. Protector had a cream tummy and snout. His eyes were big and brown making him inerasable. Glissandra had always felt that Protector had been protecting her; for some crazy reason.

Glissandra put her bag around her shoulders and then went into the shop area. Hem was too busy collecting money from the rush to notice. Fairies were grabbing things in ordered chaos and were very hectic to get the designs Hem had made. Really, Glissandra wished that she could call this shop hers because over the past few weeks Hem just had to make a dress and have Sandra improve it. This annoyed Sandra so much; she wanted to scream.

Sandra escaped the udder madness to realize the nice calming breeze. Fairies were still rushing inside or out and trying to find an extra hundred star coins. Glissandra looked up at the sky admiring this huge work of art. The puffy clouds were close to covering up the stars, but they didn't.

Before Sandra could start flying toward the smaller star, Raisa came up to Sandra. Raisa was very pretty with long red hair and had the most beautiful dress in her hand. Her hair was in a ponytail coordinating with her outfit and Raisa looked dazzling except for the missing smile; Sandra wished she could paint smiles onto people's faces. Raisa looked angry with how much business that Hem had and Raisa had just received the news that Hem was doing better than her in business.

Raisa was the type who always wanted to be better and was competitive. She wanted to look better, have more customers and she wished she could be queen. Queen Nyla was almost her enemy; Queen Nyla had all the frustrating talents. Raisa looked at Sandra if she was dirt; ugly, and she wanted more.

"Glissandra, do you like this dress?" Raisa asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question. Answer."

"Yes but"

"Here you go" Raisa started handing it to her and Sandra almost touched it until she started talking again.

"Can I have it or not?"

"If you tell me one thing I'll give you the dress for free. How is Hem making her dresses?"

"Easy. She makes them and then…"

"Tell me already!"

"I smack them with light and they appear more beautiful."

Raisa handed her the dress. Sandra waved her hands around the dress and then hers. Her dress appeared in her hands as her new pretty floral dress made Sandra's eyes sparkle.

Raisa then told her, "If you make me 20 dresses like that or do it to mine, I'll give you one dress of any choice in my shop and 10000 star coins."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sandra delayed her mission as she walked over to Raisa's shop. It was much bigger and more organized then Hem's. Sandra wished she could work here.

Raisa let Sandra explore as she disappeared. Sandra looked around the floral room wishing she has some star coins.

Sandra walked toward the exit and she walked through the sensor and it started screaming. The noises were very loud.

Fairy guards came toward her and took her by the hands. The put locks around her hands and showed her to Raisa.

Raisa knew she was a slave, and accused her of theft. Hem was called and very angry with Sandra, she wouldn't attempt to pay to get her out of jail. Sandra was flown to jail, and Sandra's heart wanted revenge on everyone. Luckily, she still had her bag.

Sandra was put in a cell by herself and Protector her bear. Sandra wished she could get out. Sandra banged on the bars and danced around bored. Sandra played with light; she wished she could be with nice fairies now.

Sandra then exclaimed to her bear, "I wish I could get out of here!"

All of a sudden, protector began to glow in the air. Light came through were his heart was and pointed toward the bars. Quickly the bars began to melt and Sandra fluttered out of the cell. Sandra knew that her bear was special.

Sandra sat down outside of jail after she crept out beside the sleeping guard. Sandra bowed her head and began to pray because Sandra knew Protector was a gift from God.

Sandra knew that she needed to get going; start her journey to the new world.


End file.
